


Breathe me

by bobblowdryar



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobblowdryar/pseuds/bobblowdryar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A love like woe by the ready set<br/>One more night by maroon 5<br/>- inspired by</p></blockquote>





	Breathe me

"I can't keep seeing you, jepha." He panted out as he laid back next to him. "He knows and he won't admit it but it's hurting him," 

The taller man sighed and kissed his forehead. "dump him Frank, it's not that hard." 

He shook his head and pressed his ear to jephas chest, to listen to his calming heartbeat as it started to slow like a light rain. "It is.. He's amazing you have no idea." 

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear about my boyfriends, fiancé. I care about you Frank, a lot." 

"This isn't how it was suppose to go." He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his face and glossy eyes. 

Jepha shook his head and got up, collecting franks clothes and throwing them at him. "Things very rarely turn out the way we want them to. If you don't want to be with me anymore then get out of my bed and go home. Call me when you suck it up and leave him." 

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure of what to say as he moved to get dressed. 

Jepha snorted and sat down, muttering something that sounded like 'expect nothing and you won't be disappointed.'

Frank ignored him as his chest pounded in his ears. He slipped on his shoes and kissed jepha's cheek, leaving quietly. 

He wasn't sure why it hurt so badly, he felt sick. But not the kind of sick you just throw up and it's over, the kind where it's impossible to move and you're weak at every seam of yourself. It was just jepha, They met at a bar six months ago while he and Bob had taken a break, the second time Frank had gotten cold feet. 

He hugged himself as he shivered in the cold breeze. It was October, cold for October. Jepha usually brought him home after he saw him but tonight was different. He doesn't think that jepha will take him back again this time. 

Frank walked up on the steps and walked into the house, he went into the kitchen and poured himself s glass of wine, drinking it quickly and poring another as he started to hear his dinner. He sipped it slowly and leaned over the counter with his eyes closed. 

He looked behind him when he felt a large hand on his back, rubbing gently at the knots as a pair of lips kissed the back of his neck.   
Frank smiled quietly under the warm press of his palms.

"How was work angel?" Bob whispered, taking his food out of the microwave when it beeped and putting it on a plate for Frank. 

Frank blushed softly and turned to face Bob as he ate, "okay, just long." 

Bob knew. Frank knew he knew about Jepha, but it didn't bother him. He knew that was wrong of him. But Bob loved him and wouldn't leave him for anything. He took that for granted but he knew Bob would always be there regardless.

Bob nodded and kissed franks cheek gently. "Im going to go lay back down." He gave him a small smile and went back to bed. 

Frank groaned and punched the fridge, fire shooting through his bones. "Fuck." He swore under his breath, sliding to the floor. 

He loved Bob he always has and probably always will but he wasn't excited anymore. He missed the butterflies and the nervous tingling he'd get under his skin whenever hed touch him. 

But that was gone now. He was bored and he was angry. He felt like the clearing right before a hurricane. All he wanted was to walk away. He hated the way he was able to so easily take this out of the one that was always there. No matter which mistake he made. He hated that the sight of him made his blood boil with hatred and anger for the other. Because it wasn't Bob. It was him. 

When Frank crawled into bed Bob held him from behind still awake but staying silent, just breathing against his neck. 

"This isn't working." He whispered. He felt Bob tense up behind him and loosen his grip on him but he didn't answer. 

"Bob please.. Say something," he begged him. But he didn't. He left his arms loose around him, his breath a bit faster on his neck. 

"Let me go.." Bob didn't move or answer he wasn't sure if it was because he was shocked, angry or   
Just in denial. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and an eternity passed before he felt Bob sit up. He didn't turn but felt his weight leave the opposite side of the bed. 

Frank heard the rustling of paper and the closet doors. Then it was completely silent besides his gentle footsteps in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room. as the front door opened he felt his head spin with late realization.

His heart slipped into his stomach, his hollow chest echoing in pain as tears slipped through his eyes. What did he do? He didn't know he was going to leave, and even though he did he thought that was what he wanted but suddenly the tiny house felt 5x bigger with only him and his bed felt like the ocean. 

Frank shaking fingertips finally reached for his phone once the numbness in his veins had passed. He dialed jepha's number and held the phone to his ear shaking. 

"It's three am Frank what to you want?" He heard the rasp in the older mans voice, he's been crying regardless of what he says. 

"I left him." He whispered. "For you I want to be with you." 

Jepha hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Come over."

Frank slid out of bed once he hung up, sliding on his shoes. He walked quickly through the chilly and empty streets. Closing the door of one house and opening the other, jepha's, moments later. He locked the door and found himself at the foot of his bed, sliding under the covers after removing his shoes. 

Jepha pressed against him, holding him tightly, firmer than Bob had, running his fingers through franks hair before turning the smaller mans head and kissing him hard. 

He squeaked softly, relaxing under his lips. Jepha was what Bob wasn't. Rough, passionate, spontaneous and carefree. 

Jepha pulled back a bit. "Im im love with you Frank, you should know that." He admitted. 

Frank smiled and kissed him again, speaking an 'I love you too' against his kiss. 

Once they had finally separated Frank began to doze off, his skin tingling from nerves and excitement he had missed for so long.

But as he slipped into a sleep he saw the one who wasn't beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> A love like woe by the ready set  
> One more night by maroon 5  
> \- inspired by


End file.
